


It's yours

by stuck_inmyemophase



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically rose gives pearl a sword and she cries, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_inmyemophase/pseuds/stuck_inmyemophase
Summary: Pearl's never owned anything before
Relationships: Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	It's yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. Set very early on.  
> It's just a little idea I had

Pearl eyed the sword longingly in her hand. It was perfect. Light, graceful, sharp. It fit in her hand like it had always belonged there, even if holding it felt completely and utterly wrong.

She had no idea where it came from. Rose had come back with it, presented it to her with great enthusiasm, and declared she could now teach Pearl to fight.

Perhaps it was wrong, perhaps she never should have tried in the first place. She couldn't get her stance right, she left too many openings, she couldn't swing the sword properly and lost her balance an embarrassing amount of times (especially for a Pearl). It was hopeless. A pitiful performance.

It was only your first try, she reminded herself, mimicking Rose's own words, you'll get it. Even though she wasn't made for it.

Rose thought she could do it. She was thrilled when Pearl asked her to teach her to swordfight. She'd been excited to learn, too. She wanted to. For herself. To protect Rose, of course, but also for herself.

And what would Homeworld think? That split a grin on Pearl's face.

Rose had her back turned from Pearl. She was supposed to be cleaning up their makeshift training ground but had found herself distracted by some plantlife she had never seen before. A collection of small flowers clustered together in the bushes, each one no bigger than her fingernail. She was talking to Pearl about it but Pearl wasn't entirely paying attention. The Earth itself wasn't a particular interest of hers. But Pearl was happy listen to Rose ramble while she admired the way the sunlight danced off of her blade and revere the image of the pink-tinted clouds reflected in the steel. She tilted the sword, watching as the reflection moved with it. Sometimes she could see where Rose was coming from.

Pearl sighed deeply and approached Rose, grip tightening on the hilt with each step. She hesitated once she reached her before letting her grip slacken. She held the blade out in front of her. "Here's your sword back," she said, failing to disguise the disappointment in her voice.

Rose looked at her for a moment, baffled. Her eyes flicked from Pearl's face to the sword stretched out before her. And she laughed.

"No, no, Pearl," she laughed, "that's _yours_."

A blush crept up Pearl's cheeks. "Mine?"

"Yes!" Rose confirmed still beaming at her. "You don't have to give it back."

"I don't have to give it back," Pearl echoed. Her gaze drifted back to the sword. "Even if you ask for it."

Rose ruffled her hair. "How are you supposed to swordfight without your own sword?"

Pearl pulled the sword back to her chest. Her hands were shaking slightly with the tightness of her grip. She scanned Rose's face, waiting for it to change, for her to take it back.

"I've never," Pearl trailed off. Rose smiled at her gently, her hand moving from Pearl's hair to cup her cheek, tracing her skin delicately and then slowly pulling away. Rose met her eyes. She looked at Pearl like she looked at the Earth, like she looked at the flowers she'd only just discovered. Like she was the trees and the sky and the grass. Or like she was the birds and the bugs and the humans. Like she was the most precious thing out of all of them.

Tears threatened to spill and Pearl blinked them away with little success. She cherished Rose through watery eyes.

" _Thank you,_ " she breathed.


End file.
